


world on fire (wicked game to play)

by becaeffinmitchell (intersects)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intersects/pseuds/becaeffinmitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave no traces behind, no trail to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world on fire (wicked game to play)

One step forward, three steps back. That's how they did it before, and that's how the familiar seeps back in. 

Chuck grabs at her hair, she digs her fingernails into his back and she rasps out, don't stop, go. 

They fall into a pattern. Never the same names, always running, the weight of the world resting on their shoulders. They get adventurous sometimes, staying in a city far longer than they should and the adrenaline kicks into their systems when they go.

She's never good with words. Never have been, but every night she looks at him with that look in her eyes. She's sorry for pulling him into this life; this life he's not suited for, that she knows he hates, but he's in this with her so deep he can't pull out even if he wants to. 

I'm the one who stayed, he tells her.

It doesn't make her feel any better.

\--

Bryce - well, Bryce has a second lease of life. He's died so many times that death's just a new beginning each time, but each time he also takes a part of the people he cares about with him.

He's rooted in New York now, with a different name and a different history, but even though everything's changed, there's a constant. He shreds the newspaper ad; no one can know, it's his and her secret to keep. 

\--

There's a gunfight out of nowhere, and in the aftermath all Sarah remembers is the sheer fear that builds up in her stomach and crawls up her throat. Chuck's laying there, a pool of blood seeping into the granite ground, and her mind goes oh god, oh god, i can't lose you and i can't - oh god; it's all a blur. 

She can't even remember what happens next, but somehow the agent in her manages.

You were supposed to protect him, he tells her, his words accusatory but his face soft, concerned and worried. She sets her jaw, willing every ounce left in her to stop that awful replay and the dreadful feeling from building again.

Chuck laughs, but that's a bad idea because he whimpers after, but he's Chuck and he's always looking out for them more than he does himself, so Bryce can't help but slugs him lightly on the shoulder and smiles. Somewhere there are sentences made out of words like sorry, and I had to leave, and I missed you, and I'm so glad you're alive.

Chuck hears the unspoken words, too.

\--

They have to run again, when he gets better. 

She looks at both of them, a tiny smile on her face as she holds up the key card; swiping down and now Bryce's a free man too. 

They leave no traces behind, no trail to follow. 

\--

They fall into a pattern. Always together, systematically; they run.

Chuck grabs at her hair, she digs her fingernails into his back; Bryce slides his hand onto her thigh, and she lets out a long shuddering sigh. 

After, she takes a moment to remember which faceless city they're in. She still looks at him with that guilt running wild in her, but she's not alone in this; the least of what she knows.

You were never meant for this life, Bryce says, and she, master of words, nods silently.

Chuck smiles that lopsided smile of his, the one that both of them know is theirs. I'm the one who's staying. 

They can't argue with that logic. 

\--

One step forward. 

They don't look back.


End file.
